


Come un ombrello

by KatiushaGrice



Category: The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Gen, Hopeful Ending, Introspection, Sad
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 18:06:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18211751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatiushaGrice/pseuds/KatiushaGrice
Summary: [Scritta senza considerare il terzo libro della trilogia, che non ho ancora letto]Tiberius Nero Blackthorn non era stupido: non aveva colpito la testa sul pavimento svenendo, o perlomeno la sua non era stata una botta così forte da fargli perdere il senno.[M3 - Tema libero, 500 parole]





	Come un ombrello

Tiberius Nero Blackthorn non era stupido: non aveva colpito la testa sul pavimento svenendo, o perlomeno la sua non era stata una botta così forte da fargli perdere il senno.  
Non era infallibile e deduttivo come il suo mito letterario, come il grande Sherlock Holmes, tuttavia confidava fortemente nelle sue più profonde convinzioni, ci credeva davvero.  
A Tiberius piacevano gli insetti e lo affascinavano i computer, lo intrigavano i misteri e gli enigmi pur accostandosi loro con accorta semplicità, non tollerava i rumori forti o le parole dette a vanvera.   
Il nervosismo lo destabilizzava, ma su una cosa era sicuro: Livia non era morta. Non poteva essere morta, nel modo più assoluto. Aveva fatto un brutto sogno, un incubo terribile di quelli che facevano sussultare nel letto e battere il cuore a mille. Non le era stata inferta nessuna ferita mortale sul petto, non aveva smesso di respirare sopra una pozza formata dal suo sangue.  
La sua sorella gemella era ancora lì da qualche parte e solamente lui l’avrebbe fatta uscire alla scoperto, proprio come quando, da piccoli, giocavano a nascondino: era sempre Ty quello che intuiva dove lei potesse ripararsi per non farsi scovare da Julian.  
Ricordava Livia bambina, con i suoi lunghi capelli castani, gli occhi blu pieni di vitalità, con la risata sinceramente divertita, con la sconfinata ostinazione, con la curiosità raramente invadente e il desiderio altruistico di rendersi utile. I suoi nascondigli erano come un ombrello che la copriva nelle giornate di pioggia. Sì, un po’ come l’ombrello grigio che lui stava tenendo sollevato per non bagnarsi sotto l’acquazzone.  
E pensava: “Livia è ancora viva, non è morta. Livia è un vulcano attivo, la stella più lucente del firmamento e la persona più affidabile del mondo, perché come manteneva lei i segreti nessuno. I nostri segreti condivisi non li aveva mai spiattellati in giro.  
Livia è ancora qui con me, ma nessuno lo capisce: si sta solo nascondendo sotto una tettoia aspettando fiduciosa che io la trovi.  
Non mi possono ingannare, Livvy è parte di me, io la conosco meglio di chiunque altro.  
Le espressioni dispiaciute degli altri, le frasi accorte sono stilli pungenti di pioggia che picchiettano sul tessuto impermeabile dell’ombrello, sui vari spicchi che lo compongono: non mi toccano, non mi sfiorano.  
Non c’è nessuno al mondo che possa farmi cambiare idea.  
Supererò tutti i suoni assordanti che mi urtano l’udito, mi tapperò le orecchie con le cuffie e andrò avanti, risolverò il caso, infallibile come il signor Holmes e determinato come lei.  
Questo ombrello può riparare la mia testa dalle gocce di pioggia che cadono dal cielo plumbeo, ma non aggiusteranno le crepe dolorose che solcano i cuori dei miei familiari.  
Devo riportare Livvy a casa e devo riuscirci per i miei amati fratelli e le mie sorelle, per Emma, per Diana, per Kit, l’unico che mi accompagnerà in questa ricerca.  
Non deluderò nessuno.  
Tornerò sano e salvo e poi tutto sarà di nuovo come prima.”  
«Livvy, aspettami», gli sfugge un sussurro udibile.

 

 

[Scritta per la sesta settimana del COW-T 9, missione di salvataggio Shannen, TEMA LIBERO, 500 parole]


End file.
